


Special Guest

by ChickenXD



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:58:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7316062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenXD/pseuds/ChickenXD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>shuu lost a bet against yuuya, and as they fuck, ryuuji walks in</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Guest

**Author's Note:**

> @FluffyHeretic thanks for thinkin up of that intro,

“What are you doing?”

“Oh, nothing,” Yuuya replied without looking up from his phone. Shuu was sitting in front of him, unimpressed as he saw Yuuya’s attention glued to the screen instead of… pretty much everything else in the infirmary. 

But oh well, not that Yuuya was to blame. The infirmary was empty right now, and besides, he’d done his job of restocking the medicines, sweeping the floor, and changing the sheets. Unless someone unfortunate crashed into the window again (read: Anghel) and needed attention, they had nothing to do but wait until the infirmary closes – even Shuu was working on an experiment report. 

“Ohh!! That was so close!” Yuuya wailed a few minutes later, “I just needed two more!”

“Is that a game?”

“Yeah! It’s called Candy Crush!” Yuuya replied, “Everyone’s playing it. Do you play it too, Iwamine-sensei?”

“...do I look like I have time for it?” Shuu replied with a sigh, “I have too many things to take care of.”

“I guess so,” Yuuya said – “Anyway! I’m going to try again. This is my last energy, so I better pass this!”

Shuu continued to look at Yuuya, somehow managing to look disinterested but at the same time interested. Not that he could see anything from where he was sitting. 

“How about this,” Shuu proposed, “If you manage to get it this time, you’ll get something from me.”

“What, like a poison?” Yuuya teased, “Or maybe food? A blowjob?”

“If you want.”

Yuuya almost did a double take. Did the terrifying Iwamine Shuu really just say he’d be willing to give him a blowjob?

Yuuya wanted to ask for confirmation, but he couldn’t help but be scared, too – he wasn’t entirely sure how Shuu would react to “So you’re going to give me a blowjob?”

If he beat the level, he’ll find out, at least – so it’s time to whip out all those power-ups. 

~•~

“Yeah!”

Yuuya excitedly placed his phone on Shuu’s desk, proudly showing the “Level Cleared” screen. Shuu picked it up to look at it closer, and then turned to glance at Yuuya, and then back at the phone. 

“Alright then,” Shuu said with a sigh, “What did you say you want? A blowjob?”

Yuuya couldn’t help but be surprised at this proposition. He was serious after all?

“Wait… are you actually gonna do it?”

“I’m a man of my word, Sakazaki,” Shuu replied as he got up from his chair, “Go lock the door.”

So Yuuya did, albeit fearfully – he locked the door, and then sat down on the bed. Meanwhile, Shuu was getting ready; he put his notebooks into drawers, and then took off his lab coat and tie. 

Yuuya sat down on the bed, while Shuu knelt down on the floor in front of him, between his legs. 

Yuuya was now just waiting for the catch – Shuu was probably just going to blow at his face and go like, “bitch, you thought” –

But that didn’t happen, and Shuu really did reach over to unzip Yuuya’s pants, then took out his dick. Yuuya was already half-hard, just from thinking about the prospect of Shuu sucking him off –

“By the way,” Shuu said, “Don’t you dare cum in my mouth.”

“Ehh?”

“I don’t want any of your filthy cum.”

“But Iwamine-sensei, you’re offering to do this for me…”

“Then pull out before you cum,” Shuu sighed, “If you cum in my mouth, well…”

“I’ll be your next experiment subject.”

“No, I’ll bite your dick off.”

Yuuya couldn’t help but be stunned upon hearing that threat, but then he only shrugged, “I’ll try my best.”

And so, Shuu put Yuuya’s dick in his mouth, taking the entire length in one go. 

Yuuya let out a moan, his hand quickly grabbing the sheets. He could see that Shuu was glaring at him, as if saying, “Don’t be so loud,” – but not like Yuuya could help it. The insides of Shuu’s mouth was so moist and wet, and the sight of Shuu between his legs, sucking him off –

Shuu began to lick along the length, starting from the tip, and then slowly sliding his tongue all the way to the base and nibbling slightly at his balls. Yuuya only felt himself getting harder at all this attention his dick was getting – Shuu didn’t seem to care, though, and continued to suck, occasionally grazing his teeth along the length. Yuuya seemed to like that, since it always made him moan. 

“Damn, Iwamine-sensei, you’re so good at this,” Yuuya complimented – Shuu didn’t respond, however, since his mouth was full. Instead, he continued swirling his tongue around the tip, where some precum was leaking out, before once again taking the entire dick in his mouth, the tip almost touching the back of his throat. Yuuya was trying his best to not get too carried away, although he had to admit Shuu certainly knew what he was doing. Shuu was looking up at Yuuya too, waiting to see the signs that he was coming so he could stop. 

Suddenly, they both heard a click coming from the door, and then the sound of it creaking open. Shuu quickly pulled Yuuya’s dick out of his mouth –

“Isa-kun!” Ryuuji called as he walked into the room, “I’ve been looking for you! What are you…”

Ryuuji froze in place upon realizing just what he’d walked into; Yuuya was staring at him in surprise, and his pants were pulled down to his knees so his dick was out; meanwhile, Shuu was frantically getting up, clearly not expecting this situation. 

“...oh.”

“Kawara-sensei, I… I can explain…”

“No, that’s understandable,” Ryuuji said as he locked the door and put down the things he was carrying – “I mean, you’re young and I’m… kind of old, so I’m not too surprised that you’re…”

_ Oh, this is interesting _ , Yuuya thought – there had always been rumors that Shuu and Ryuuji had… a special relationship, although it’s mostly because they were almost always seen together in the infirmary, but listening to this conversation seemed to confirm that. Ryouta won’t be pleased with this information. 

“That’s not what I meant!” Shuu denied, flustered – “Sakazaki and I, we… we had a bet, and… I lost. That’s all.”

“Is that so?”

Ryuuji suddenly grabbed Shuu by the wrist, effectively pulling him closer, and then pinned him to the wall. Shuu was stuck there now, between Ryuuji and the wall, and he dared not move – 

Yuuya, on the other hand, could only watch with great interest – it’s quite a rare sight, after all, with the scary Iwamine-sensei being dominated like this. 

“Well, since he’s won, let’s give him a little treat, what do you think, Isa-kun?” Ryuuji turned to look at Yuuya – “Sakazaki-kun, are you in?”

“I… guess?” 

Clearly he was here for a blowjob, but now that he was invited into something more exciting…

“Have you ever been in a threesome before?”

Yuuya shook his head. 

“There’s a first time for everything, I guess,” Ryuuji said, his hand reaching down to grab Shuu’s ass, “Get on the bed, Isa-kun.”

Shuu turned to glance at Yuuya for a second, slightly confused and embarrassed, but then nodded to Ryuuji and crawled on the bed, next to Yuuya. Ryuuji was the last to get there, immediately placing a hand on Shuu’s ass and another on his crotch. 

“Ahh, Sakazaki-kun, why don’t you move closer to the wall?” Ryuuji asked, or more like ordered, so Yuuya moved and leaned his back against the wall and opened his legs. Shuu was now lying with his upper half down on the bed, and his ass hiked for Ryuuji, who was busy groping it while also undoing Shuu’s zipper and pulling off his pants. 

“There’s lube in the third drawer, by the way,” Ryuuji said, pointing at the nightstand. “You might want to use it later.”

“Do you need it now, Kawara-sensei?”

“Kind of.” 

So Yuuya obediently opened the said drawer, took out the lube, and tossed it to Ryuuji, who caught it readily. 

“Oh, by the way, Isa-kun, you know you're free to do whatever you were doing, right?”

Shuu seemed rather surprised at this, but then only sighed and went on sucking, albeit seeming a lot less confident. 

Ryuuji, meanwhile, was focusing on undoing his own pants and lubing himself up. He then placed a hand on Shuu’s ass, and pushed two fingers in – Shuu let out a muffled moan upon feeling Ryuuji’s finger in him.

“Careful, Isa-kun,” Ryuuji warned as he started to move his fingers to relax Shuu’s ass – “You don’t wanna accidentally bite his dick, you know?”

Shuu let out some muffled noises, which sounded like an agreement to Yuuya – well, it better be – the vibration in Shuu’s mouth as he moaned actually felt pretty good, though, almost like using a vibrator.

“He’s good at this, right, Sakazaki-kun?”

“I mean, I suppose he practiced a lot with you.”

Ryuuji only chuckled as he sat there watching Isa continue licking Yuuya along the length, then his balls. That, along with the vibrations from Shuu’s moans as Ryuuji was fingering him – it was starting to get too much, and Yuuya was trying his best to not fuck into Shuu’s mouth. 

Shuu quickly noticed that Yuuya was about to cum, and pulled away just in time that Yuuya didn’t come in his mouth, but all over his face. 

Yuuya was left panting as he watched Shuu take off his glasses, now with cum sticking on it. Shuu turned to look at him with an expression of disgust, but at the same time, it was quite a sight – Shuu, the famously terrifying doctor, with cum all over his face, some sticking on his bangs and eyelashes, and his face flustered – Yuuya was quickly aroused again.

“Done warming up?” Ryuuji asked, pulling his fingers out – Shuu moaned in protest, not used to the empty feeling in his ass.  

“So impatient, Isa-kun,” Ryuuji said with a smile, “Do you want my dick that badly?”

“Y… yes, sir,” Shuu muttered, “Please… please fuck me.”

“What a bad boy you are, saying such lewd things,” Ryuuji remarked, “Don’t you agree, Sakazaki-kun? Isa-kun is not being quite the role model teacher here, huh?”

Yuuya only nodded – right now, he just wanted to be part of the action, but seems like it’d be Ryuuji’s turn first. 

Ryuuji placed his dick right by Shuu’s asshole and ground against it lightly, teasing, and Shuu couldn’t help but tense up in anticipation. 

“Relax, Isa-kun,” Ryuuji said, running his hand down Shuu’s back to calm him down, “I’m going in now, okay?”

Ryuuji gently pushed in, his dick going into Shuu inch by inch, and Shuu couldn’t help but grab the sheets and moan into the bed – Ryuuji was so big it almost felt like he wouldn’t fit, but as he got in deeper Shuu couldn’t help but realize how pleasurable it was, and his ass clenched tightly around Ryuuji’s hard, warm dick. 

Finally Ryuuji managed to insert his dick all the way to the base, and at this point Isa was a moaning, wet mess. He looked up to Yuuya, eyes half-lidded and lust-blown, before Ryuuji suddenly rammed into him and he let out a loud moan. 

“Why don’t you give it a go, Sakazaki-kun?” Ryuuji asked between his breaths, “I’m sure there’s space.”

“But, Kawara-sensei…”

“You’ll be fine, Isa-kun,” Ryuuji reassured, “Come on now, get up and sit facing Sakazaki-kun.”

So Shuu did, slowly lifting his upper body to prop himself up and leaning back against Ryuuji. Ryuuji’s hand slid under his shirt to pinch his nipples, and Shuu let out another moan. 

“You’re beautiful,” Ryuuji praised, “Don’t you agree, Sakazaki-kun?”

“Y… yes,” Yuuya replied –

Shuu was spread on the bed, his legs open and his dick so hard and swollen, leaking with precum – he was so different from the usual cold, stoic Suuu. 

Yuuya quickly applied some lube on his dick, and so Ryuuji carefully turned Shuu around, exposing his ass to Yuuya. Shuu looked away in embarrassment as Yuuya grabbed him by the waist, and leaned over to kiss him on the lips. Shuu was hesitant at first, but eventually opened his lips, letting Yuuya slide his tongue in and lick around his palate. Yuuya was surprisingly good, actually – probably because he too had a lot of experience? Shuu slowly decided to let go of whatever shame he had remaining, and gave in to the pleasure.

“I’m only letting you do this because Kawara-sensei is letting it,” Shuu muttered as Yuuya pulled away, “You better do it well.”

“I’ll try my best,” Yuuya replied with a wink, “Don’t worry, Iwamine-sensei, you’re in good hands.”

Yuuya carefully positioned himself in front of Shuu, and pushed in – 

Shuu let out a loud moan as he felt Yuuya penetrate him, feeling like his ass was about to be split open. Shuu couldn’t help but start thrashing around the bed, but Ryuuji was still holding him by the hip firmly from the back, keeping him in place. Yuuya quickly stopped upon seeing Shuu in his suffering, looking at him with concern.

“Iwamine-sensei, are you okay…?”

“I’m… I’m fine,” Shuu replied – Ryuuji bucked his hips into Shuu, pushing his dick deeper – Shuu let out another moan, turning to Ryuuji and grabbing his collar, pulling him closer. 

“Do you like it, Isa-kun?”

“I… I do,” Shuu muttered in reply as he turned to Yuuya, “Go on, I’m… I’m fine.”

So Yuuya went on, fucking Shuu harder, until his dick was pushed in fully. Shuu let out a moan that kept growing louder as he felt the two dicks grinding against his prostate – 

It was so pleasurable and yet overwhelming as the two of them fucked into Shuu – he held onto Yuuya for dear life, burying his head in his shoulder to muffle his moans as Ryuuji and Yuuya kept pounding into him harder and harder –

Yuuya was the first to cum, his thick, warm cum now filling up Shuu’s ass. Shuu came with a shout a few seconds later, his whole body tensing up and his ass clenching even tighter. His cum splattered between his body and Yuuya’s, getting on both their shirts. Ryuuji continued to fuck Shuu, deeper and deeper, until he, too, spilled his load inside Shuu’s ass.

 

~•~

“You can go home, Sakazaki-kun. I’ll take care of Isa-kun.”

Ryuuji pulled up the blanket to cover Shuu’s body before turning to Yuuya with his usual carefree smile. Yuuya had gotten changed into a spare shirt Ryuuji found, so at least he was looking clean.

“Thank you very much,” Yuuya replied, “Uh… were we too hard on him?”

Shuu fell asleep immediately after they were done, so Ryuuji offered to take care of him until he woke up again. Then Ryuuji would take him home.

“He’ll be fine,” Ryuuji replied, gently ruffling Shuu’s hair – “He probably just won’t be able to sit down for a few days.”

“Well…”

“It’s fine! You can just go home.”

“Alright, thank you very much, Kawara-sensei,” Yuuya said as he headed for the door – 

“And don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone about this.”

“Good,” Ryuuji sighed in relief, “I knew we can rely on you.”


End file.
